


Sweet creature - l.s/larry stylinson one shot

by larrysquad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Still famous but not in the band, coming home, larry - Freeform, longing for echother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysquad/pseuds/larrysquad
Summary: Louis is finally coming home after a week away and they make sure to enjoy their time together. A bit angst, some mild smut and fluff. Bad summary, better story, i hope.(Also this is my first AU in 6 years so give me a break haha)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sweet creature - l.s/larry stylinson one shot

Harry sat by the piano in their apartment studio. He wasn't really a great pianist, but he enjoyed playing whilst writing lyrics. He checked the time on his wrist and sighed as he tugged his hair into a small bun, 3 pm. The day seemed like it never ended, he was sat all alone in the apartment whilst he purposely had turned his phone off and left it in the kitchen. Louis was coming home later today after a week in New York doing some promo work, and Harry knew very well that he had a pap walk with Eleanor scheduled at the airport on their way to the plane. Harry had already woken up in a not so good mood, and it would certainly not get any better seeing those pictures everywhere. He just wanted Louis to be home with him. Even though they'd been together for almost ten years and married for several, he never got used to see his man with Eleanor. While he gathered his thoughts and put his fingers on the keys, he started singing the first verse of the song he recently was working on, sweet creature.

The next time Harry stopped what he was doing, was when he heard some soft noises from the doorframe. Harry jumped slightly and turned around just to see Louis stand there smiling. Harry quickly realized that it was already dark outside and that Louis had managed to get home without him noticing it. He couldn't help but to feel tears crinkle in his eyes and he wasn't even the slightest embarrassed when he let out a sob at the sight of his spouse. Louis had managed to scoot over to where Harry was sat and wrapped his arms around him from behind, "Hi love" he greeted and nuzzled his head into Harrys hair. Harry rested his head back to Louis chest and sighed. "I missed you" he whimpered and knew very well that he sounded like a child, but Louis just chuckled and replied with a "i missed you more". Harry stood up and looked Louis deep in the eyes, arms wrapped themselves around his waist without hesitation whilst blue orbs met green. He closed the space between their lips as he eagerly kissed the older boys lips. Louis couldn't help but smile into the kiss and Harry took that as an invitation to slid his tongue into Louis' mouth. The kiss was filled with passion and the boys both felt the _love_ they felt for each other _._ When the two boys parted from each others hungry lips, they just stood there entangled in each other, embracing the others presence. Louis was the one to break the silence by asking if Harry was hungry, because he was in fact starving after the long flight. Harry of course knew that Louis would be starving when he came home (because when was he ever not hungry), and he had already prepared some of Louis' favorite soup earlier that day. "I made you some soup, let me heat it up for you yeah?" he smiled down at Louis. "I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you, Harry" Louis peeked up att Harry through his fringe. Harry noted that it was time for them both to cut their hair really, but he loved how Louis hair framed his face when it was a bit longer and unfixed, just as much as he loved the slight stubble on his chin due to a weeks lack of shaving. Harry grabbed Louis by the hand and wandered off towards the kitchen.

The following hour consisted of Harry warming up some of the chicken soup he'd made earlier for them both, while Louis sat on the counter. They chatted along as easily as usual and then they sat at the dining table and continued their conversation while they ate. Conversations always flow easily in Louis' company and Harry loved that trait in him. When they were finished, Harry offered to do the dishes while Louis took a quick shower to wash up after the long trip. Harry fixed some popcorn and popped up a bottle of champagne which he poured in two glasses. It was Friday, after all, and it was absolutely worth to celebrate the arrival of Louis. Harry made his way to the living room and set up the bowl of popcorn along with the glasses of champagne. He snuggled under a blanket and turned on his phone to check through it before Louis made his way back and they could continue watching their TV serie that they were currently obsessed with. Harry scrolled through his notifications on the various apps, and noticed a couple of messages from Louis' that he had missed whilst being in the studio. "Yeah you ignored me for a bit there love, almost had me worried" Louis said as he slid under the blanket and laid down as close as he could to Harry without crushing him. "I'm sorry Lou, just wasn't feeling very great today so I wasn't too keen to see the pictures you know. Then I got lost in the writing, didn't even notice when you came home". Louis looked at him, a frown placed on his lips as he tilted his face to look at Harrys eyes that were filled with emotions. "You could've called me Harry, you know that” he sighed, ”I hate to pretend that I'm not yours and it hurts me even more that you're suffering from it too. I'm sorry". Harry pressed a quick kiss to Louis lips "You shouldn't be apologizing, it's not your fault. And you're home now and that's all that matters. I love you". "I love you too, Harry" whispered Louis and pecked Harrys lips one more time, ”now let's catch up on CBB". He plopped himself down on the sofa again and added a mouthful of popcorn while Harry started their current episode. 

Harry felt Louis shift his weight a bit and he sat up straight and stretched out his limbs ”just gonna use the loo” he yawned and walked off. Harry paused the television and used his free time from Louis body heat to put away the now empty glasses and popcorn bowl. He quickly put them away in the dishwasher, took two bottles of water from the fridge (because Louis would’ve ended up stealing Harrys’ so that he’d had to get up and get another one if he didn’t) and walked his way back to the sofa where Louis sat and waited for him with a smirk placed on his lips. Harry noted the change of energy in Louis and smirked back at him as he put the bottles on the table by the couch and straddled Louis hips. ”you’re enchanting” Louis’ managed to squeak out before Harrys lips eagerly met his. This kiss wasn’t just filled with love but with lust, and Harry tugged att Louis shirt. They broke the kiss for a short second and Harry managed to pull Louis shirt over his head before crashing their lips together once again, hands wandering across the others body. Louis laid back with Harry on top of him and let out a moan when his crotch was pressed against Harrys thigh. The kiss got sloppier and messier while Louis impatiently tried to grind himself again Harrys body to get some friction to relief his throbbing crotch. ”Fuck Haz’” he whimpered and rested his forehead against Harrys, ”I need you”. Harry wasn’t late to sit up and throw his shirt away. Louis traced his fingers along Harrys stomach and ribs. He was pure perfection. Harry stared back at Louis and could feel Louis get a little bit self conscious as he always did in those situations before they were full out going for it. ”So beautiful Lou” Harry mumbled as he bent down and kissed Louis skin, shivers filled his body and he trembled under Harrys soft touches and kisses. ”Always so beautiful, don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you” Harry continued and it made Louis whimper, ”Just kiss me Harry” he whispered and lifted his head to meet Harrys. Harry broke the kiss way too soon for Louis’ liking, but he scooted down and zipped down Louis tight jeans. ”Don’t know why you always wear jeans when you’re just home, ’s a bit weird” Harry stated as Louis lifted hiss arse to help Harry get the trousers off. ”Don’t ruin the moment Harry!” Louis whined and couldn’t help but laugh at Harrys silly remark. Harry just smiled back at him and winked ”Didn’t say I didn’t like it though, makes your ass look great”. Harry managed, but not completely without struggle, to take Louis jeans of his legs and threw them away carelessly. He smiled when he saw Louis hard member pressed against his boxers and that a wet spot already was formed on the black fabric. ”Gonna make you feel good” Harry said in a low, raspy voice that managed to make even more blood rush to Louis crotch, as he started to leave sloppy, wet kisses all over Louis thighs and at the brim of his boxers. He softly started to palm Louis through the fabric and he smiled at how just this affection made Louis a whimpering mess under him. He started to tug at the rim of the boxers and Louis was quick to help him get them off, he was hungry for this. Hungry for _Harry_. Harry adjusted them both so that Louis was sat up in the couch and Harry made his way down on the floor. He teasingly gave Louis a few strokes on his member by his hand, before he licked from the base towards the head of his throbbing cock. Louis let out a high moan and tangled his fingers in Harrys curls as Harry took a deep breath, gripped a firm take around the base of his shaft and swallowed him down in one big movement. ”Fuck” was all Louis managed to hoax out as he thrusted back into Harrys mouth with every bobbing movement Harrys head made. Harry swirled his young around the base and top, and hollowed his cheeks in a way that made Louis believe that he was a God, and it didn’t take too longe before he was about to cum. Harry always knew when Louis was close, fuck he knew every inch of his body better than Louis himself sometimes. Louis head fell backwards with a muffled scream in the back of his throat as he could feel himself getting closer. He looked disappointed at Harry when he suddenly stopped and replaced his warm mouth with a cold hand instead, but Harry just stopped to say ”cum in my mouth Louis” and when he closed his lips around Louis cock once again, it didn’t take long before Louis shooter his load into Harrys mouth. Harry massaged his balls with one hand as he slowly sucked the orgasm out of Louis. When Louis started to get down from his high, Harry took his mouth off Louis member and looked up at Louis with dark eyes, yet waiting for his climax. ”Sometimes I wonder if you’re a God or if you’re actually human Harry, you’re amazing” Louis breathed out and he pulled Harry up to him to kiss him, not paying attention to the fact that Harrys mouth just had been wrapped around his length and that his mouth tasted like cum. ”Let me return the favor”. 

Louis gently pushed Harry down on the couch and turned him around so that he was sat on all four with his are pointing toward Louis. He had somehow managed to get the rest of his clothes off without Louis even noticing it. Louis gently spread his cheeks apart and took a long lic, from the base of Harrys cock and over his hole. Harry was unbelievably hard and he shivered by every touch. He lingered after more and arched his back to get closer to Louis mouth. Louis started to put kissed around his hole and licked him teasingly before slipping his tongue inside of him. Harry moaned loudly as Louis ate him out in a way only he could, and he was quite surprised that he’d managed to restrain himself from hitting his orgasm already. He suddenly felt empty when Louis pulled his flickering tongue out to catch a breath, but that feeling didn’t last long. Louis flipped him over again so that Harry was laid on his back, and hollowed his mouth around Harrys length. He swirled his tongue around the top and pumped the base with one hand, and gently played with his balls with the other. ”Fuck Lou, ’m gonna cum” Harry moaned. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and couldn’t help but shift around his body under Louis touches. He truly worked magic on him, Louis, and made him feel something he never had before. When Louis took Harrys length deep in his throat, Harry just exploded. Louis didn’t stop his movement, he knew Harry loved being deep in Louis when he came. Harry still felt high on emotions when Louis rose from his member and looked at Harry. ”I love you so much sunshine” Harry softly spoke to Louis as he pulled him in for a peck on the lips. ”I love you too, Harry. I don’t even think you can imagine what you mean to me”.”Oh trust me darling, I know. I feel the same about you. You still makes me feel the same way as you did when we first met.” Louis blushed and nuzzled his head in Harrys neck to try to hide his foolish grin from Harry, ”I don’t deserve you Harry, you’re the most amazing human I’ve ever met. And the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Can’t explain how good you make me feel”. Harry hadn’t missed how the sides of Louis mouth had curved up by his words, and he had the same stupid smile on his face. ”I think I need a new shower” laughed Louis and they were off to the bathroom to help each other get cleaned up.

Harry started to fill the bathtub up and made sure to put one of Louis favorite bath bombs in there. The boys got in as soon as the water started to rise, Louis sitting in front of Harry, resting against his chest. The two of them shared som light chatter about the previous week and just relaxed into the others embrace, enjoying the time they had for themselves. They gently washed each others hair and bodies and left loving kisses on whatever body part that was the closest. It was these moments, where they were all by themselves, that they enjoyed the most. Hidden away from the spotlights, rumors and fake relationships. It was just them against the world and nothing could disturb their bubble of love. When the water eventually started to cool down, they got up and dried themselves with their fluffy towels that Harry had insisted that they absolutely needed when they bought the apartment a few years back, and even though Louis never would admit it - he secretly adored the towels just as much as Harry. Louis felt himself melt into Harrys touch as he put some lotion on his back and gently massaged his shoulders. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you" Louis smiled at harry through the mirror, his most precious smile that made his eyes crinkle painted on his face. Harry rested his head on top of Louis and put on a smile that made his dimples pop out. Harry got them both some clean boxers and while he preferred to sleep undressed, Louis jumped in one of Harrys t-shirts that hung loosely on his smaller frame. When they got into their bed, they cuddled up close to each other. Harry laid on his back and Louis laid on his side with his left arm on Harrys chest, fingers tracing along the lines of his tattoos and veins. Louis felt himself getting heavy in the head from tiredness, it'd been a long day for him. Although it was tiering in itself to travel from New York to London, he'd never got used to how mentally drained he got from being in public with Eleanor pretending to be all loved up with her. It wasn't something personal against her, she wanted this as little as he and Harry did - but at the moment they didn't have any choice because of that stupid contract they were stupid enough to sign when they started to get involved with each other romantically almost ten years ago. Louis left out a sigh, they were so young and naive that they believed everything management told them - what did they know compared to the professionals in the industry? It was closing up to their tenth year with their current record label which meant that their contract ended and that they were free to come out. It'd been tough during some periods of course, but they'd never been questioning their love. If it was one thing that Louis was absolutely sure of, it was his love for Harry. The best part was that Harry was just as whipped for him as he was for Harry. "What's on your mind sun?" Harry whispered in the dark and Louis could feel hos Harry opened his eyes to look at him. His eyes always stared right through him, like he was transparent and he could see and feel everything that was Louis. "Just thinking about how much I love you" said Louis and rested his head on Harrys shoulder. Harry could feel Louis eyelashes brushing against his skin as he closed his eyes. "And that we won't have to hide our love for much longer, it's just tiering some days you know. Having to pretend that she's mine when you're the one." he continued, "can you please sing for me?". Harry wrapped his arms tight around his boy and knew that word were unnecessary in this moment, they both felt the same way and they knew it. Instead he started to hum along the lyrics of the song he'd worked on today. 

_"Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_Wherever I go, you bring me home_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_When I run out of road, you bring me home…"_

Harry felt Louis smile and he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and let himself relax, closed his eyes an continued singing until he felt Louis breath get heavier and when Harry was sure that he was asleep, he mumbled a goodnight to his spouse and continued singing to himself. Suddenly the song felt complete and he felt like the luckiest man on earth. He had his whole world in his arms and it felt like _home_. Home is wherever Louis is. Harry fell asleep with a smile lingering on his lips that day, so different from the mood he'd woken up in this morning. He's sunshine was home with him and made him feel like he was on top of the world. A couple more months and they were free.. 


End file.
